iForget
by TurquoiseHeart15
Summary: Sam never wanted to forget. She always wanted to remember. Everything. all the times she did iCarly. All her dates with Freddie. But at this point, what choice does she have? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

iForget – 1

_Disclaimer: I own my story. However, i do not own iCarly. I also own no yummy smelling purple flowers :( i shall go buy some... *walks out the door to go buy flowers*_

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam. Come on."

We were taking a walk in the park. We do almost every Sunday afternoon.

We'd been dating for almost four months. And honestly, it was the best four months of my life. It was my first real, long term relationship. And it was wonderful.

"Hold your horses brain boy."

And yet, she still called me names and occasionally hit me but, at least I know it's out of love.

"What are you even doing?" I asked, sort of annoyed

"Smelling some flowers." she said

"Here" I went over to the purple flowers she was looking at and picked a few. "Stand still"

I gently removed one of her bobypins and used it to put the flowers in her hair.

"There"

"whatever." she smiled "that better not stain my hair"

"Flowers don't stain."

"Says you."

I grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She was so beautiful.

"Stop it" she giggled.

"Come on. Carly texted me and said she wants us home. Spencer's making spaghetti and meatballs."

"mmmmm. Meatballs. Let's go."

She started running.

"Sam! We can still walk!"

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that."

She waited until I caught up to her.

"You really do love your meatballs"

"Yes! But, there is one thing I love more than meatballs"

"And that would be..?"

"You!" she popped up and gave me a quick kiss.

"Is that so?"

She was starting to get real spazzy. She was real jittery and she was jumping up and down everywhere. Probably the meatballs.

I put my hands on both her shoulders.

"Chill"

"Kay"

I took her hands and place them on my own shoulders, which she then moved to my neck. I put my hands on her waist.

"I love you." Sam said

"Love you too."

I kissed her on her forehead.

"You missed!"

I smiled and bent down to give her a real kiss. I opened my mouth slightly and felt her tongue touch the tip of mine. I pulled her closer.

Then I pulled away. We were in public. Woops. Forgot.

"Let's save that for Spencer's couch." I said, and touched her nose as I emphasized the word 'that'

"Okay" she said and giggled all girly and dreamy. She acted this way whenever I kissed her like that. This wasn't too often, but often enough.

We walked to Carly's apartment, hand in hand and when we got up there I could smell the food.

"Oh. My. God. Those smell so good!" Sam squealed

"Why thank you. My meatballs are pretty divine." Spencer said

"Hey guys." Carly said "Walk fun?"

"Oh yeah." Sam said

"I like your flowers." Carly smiled. She loved seeing us together. At first, it was kind of weird, but now, she's admitted she's totally happy for us. And glad to see Sam into someone normal.

"Thank you, Carly"

"Who ready for balls of meat?" Spencer asked

"Me! I am starving!" Sam said

We all went over to the table and enjoyed the meal.

"This is really good Spence" I told him after a bit

"Thanks Freddo"

After dinner me, Sam and Carly went down to the Groovy Smoothie.

When we got there, there was only one more couple sitting in a booth.

"Business slow today T-Bo?"

"yeah." he paused for a while. "What can I get ya?"

"Three large smoothies. One blueberry banana blitz, one straw-" Carly started to order but T-Bo cut her off

"You wanna buy a turkey leg?" he said, showing us the items he had put on a stick.

"No. We just had dinner. Anyway, that second one'll be a strawberry swirl and the last one is gonna b-" she was interrupted again

"I'll give ya two for six bucks"

"T-Bo!" she yelled "and the last one is gonna be mango fandango"

"Comin' right up" T-Bo said

We sat down at a table and enjoyed our smoothies.

"So I was thinking we should all go to the beach soon. You guys, me and Spencer! Sound fun?" Carly told us.

"Shoosh yeah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Totally." I said. The beach sounded really fun.

"Yeah! Maybe we should go on-"

"I'll sell ya the whole stick, for ten dollars." T-Bo came up behind us and interrupted Carly. Again.

"Go away!" Carly yelled

"Well you could have said it nicely"

T-Bo snapped. Oh T-Bo.

"Anyway, we should go on Tuesday, after iCarly. It's not gonna be that hot, just warm. I like those days the best. You guys free?"

"Yeah" me and Sam both said.

A day at the beach with my best friend and my girlfriend. Awesome.

We finished up our smoothies and headed back to Carly's place to hang out.

I went to my apartment first because Sam had 'accidentally' spilled the rest of her smoothie on my shirt.

I went to my dresser and put on the first thing I grabbed.

When I came back, Sam was sitting on the couch with a pencil and paper. She was drawing something.

"Hey" I said "Watchya workin' on?"

"Something."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure"

She handed me her picture.

It was a perfect drawing of five people.

She was amazing with a pencil.

A family, I guessed. A mom, a dad, two boys and a little girl.

One of the boys had on a backwards cap and was holding a baseball. The other boy had glasses and was holding a calculator. The little girl was in a dress, standing very close to her mother, making her look shy.

The boys looked as if they were identical twins with two completely different personalities. I thought of Sam and Melanie. I looked at the girl more closely. She had Sam's features. Long wavy hair, big beautiful eyes, short nose, rounded lips. I looked at the boys again. They had MY features. Only then did I look at the parents. They were me and Sam. I smiled hugely.

"Sam this is beautiful."

"You like it?"

"You're an amazing artist"

"Yeah. Not really." she smiled and blushed a little, not wanting to admit I was right. "What should we name them?"

I grinned hugely. Naming our kids. Now _there's_ an idea.

"I like them name Xavier" I told her

She grabbed the paper from my hand and wrote the name down underneath the boy with the baseball.

"Middle name?"

"Amadeus. It's my middle name." she smiled and laughed.

"I know. You told us one time."

"Xavier Amadeus Benson." I said the name out loud and smiled.

"How 'bout David for the other boy? David Matthew? She offered.

"I like it. Where did the names come from?"

"Matthew is my dad's name" she looked down at her pencil and I could tell she didn't want to talk about her dad, so I didn't push her.

She wrote it down.

"Gabriella? For the girl?" I suggested

"Gabriella Marie Benson."

"Is that your middle name?"

"Ugh. Yes."

"It's pretty. Samantha Marie Puckett."

"Don't say it out loud. Its sounds all girly and gross." she groaned

"I think it's beautiful."

"Whatever"

She handed me back the picture, with all their names written underneath. Including mine and Sam's. Samantha Benson. I like the sound of that.

"Hey guys" Carly came down from upstairs. I forgot she was here. Let alone we were in her house.

"Watchya guys doing?"

"This" Sam held up our family picture.

"What is it?"

Carly came over and took the piece of paper and examined it.

"Awwwwwww. This is adorable! You guys! Xavier, David and Gabriella. How cute! You guys should frame this somewhere!"

"Can we frame it here? Like maybe the iCarly studio?" I asked

"Sure. But why not at one of your guys' houses?"

"You never know what my moms gonna sneeze on, or barf on, or break or throw away." Sam explained her

"And my mom's still, ya know, about me dating Sam."

"I see both your points. I'll go find a frame!"

We laughed as she sprinted upstairs in her search to find a frame for our picture. Carly was always so enthusiastic.

**A/N here it is :) a new story for all of you. hope you liked it! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N heres chapter 2 of iForget. sorry, things are kind of slow right now. they'll pick up soon though. next chapter or the chapter after that. I promise :) please review when your done. Hope you like it!_

_disclaimer: dont own :/ wish i did..id get to meet lots o' people :D_

**Sam's POV**

The next day was Monday. I didn't have to worry about getting up early (huzzah!) school let out Friday so this was the first Monday in forever I didn't have to go to school.

Me, Carly and Fredhead decided to go shopping for beach clothes and swimsuits.

Spencer drove us all down to the mall and we went for the biggest store, Casey's.

We got to the beachwear section of the department and split up. Me and Carls, and Spence and Freddie-bear.

"Oh Sam! How 'bout cute beach dresses! We can change into them after we swim and walk on the pier!"

Ugh

"Carly, I hate dresses."

"But you look so pretty in them! Please? Just this one time. I bet Freddy will love you in a dress. He'll tell you how beautiful you are." oh Carly

"Fine" I gave in and we looked for dresses.

Carly held up dress after dress but none of them fit my style. We weren't having any luck.

Carly gasped. "Sam!" she held up the most perfect dress I've ever seen.

"I love it!" I shrieked. It was amazing! I HAD to try it on.

The dress was about knee length and strapless. It was black with lines of different shades of blue flowers on it. It scrunched up at the top part and the bottom part was really flowey. I would probably wear a necklace with it, since it was strapless.

We also found a dress for Carls. Hers was a little bit shorter than mine with spaghetti straps. It was white that ruffled just a bit at the waist and the ruffles got bigger as you went further down the dress. It was really pretty and it looked like it would fit her perfect.

After the dresses we found some matching, strappy beach sandals (black for me white for her) and some swimsuits.

We met up with the guys near the changing rooms and true stuff on. Carly went first and tried her swimsuit on. It was a solid colored light blue, classic style bikini. It was simple and it worked on her.

I tried on mine next. I had on a plaid purple and blue bikini with green lining and a green bow hanging from the side of my hip.

"Wow Sam. You look good." Carly said. Freddie just looked at me. Boys. I rolled my eyes at went back to put my clothes on.

Spencer and Freddie tried on their swim trunks after me.

"Whoa-ho-ho. Someone's been workin' out." I said when Freddie came out.

"Yeah, a little." he said, trying to be humble. Boy. I could stare at him all day.

I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. He laughed at me as he turned over and pinned me down. God he was getting strong! I couldn't get up. He looked down at me and smiled again then kissed my forehead.

"Freddie." I winced, even though I _loved_ when he kissed me.

"Guys! We are in a STORE!" Carly shrieked. I totally forgot where we were. I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"Relax" Freddie said, nonchalantly. "No one's around."

He got up off of me and helped me up.

The boys changed into their new clothes. Spencer didn't want anything more than a nice pair of jean shorts and a beachy t-shirt. Freddie came out in a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue polo shirt. I thought about my dress. His polo matched some of the flowers on it.

"Nice. You look good Fredward. You look pretty good." I told him

He flashed a smile and went back to put his other clothes on.

Carls changed into her dress really quick. It looked wonderful on her. It fit her just right and showed off her perfect body. I was positive I wouldn't look even remotely attractive in mine.

I tried on the dress and stepped out of the little room so everyone to see me.

They all stood there with their mouths wide open.

"What?" I said.

"Wow Sam! I told you that you'd look totally amazing in a dress!" Carly exclaimed.

"No. I look awful. It's girly and weird." I said. I did love the dress, just not with me in it.

"Sam. You look so beautiful." Freddie said, his eyes pretty much popping out of his head. Oh brother.

"Oh shut it Benson. It's not like you haven't seen me in a dress before."

"But it just looks so perfect on you."

"He is totally right Sam." Carly said.

"Do you seriously think so?" I didn't believe either one of them.

"Uh, duh! Of course we do!" Carly said with enthusiasm

"Well okay then. I'm getting the dress!" I said excitedly but immediately changing my tone "can we leave now?"

XXX

~The next day~

XXX

I headed over to Carly's place, again. I might as well move in. I'm there more than I am my own house.

"Hey, we're goin' to the beach today!" I said

"Yeah! But, we gotta do iCarly first." Carly responded, to my dislike.

"Ugh! Can't we skip that today! I wanna go to the beach!" I said in my most wincey and most annoying voice I could.

"Sam, once you commit to something, you gotta stick with it." she acted like my mom sometimes. Well, not _my_ mom, _a_ mom.

**Carly's POV**

Sam managed to do iCarly just like any other show and she was as funny as ever.

"Alright. Let's all get changed and start driving!" Sam said, totally ecstatic.

I, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer all got changed for the beach. We put on our swimsuits and put our other clothes in an extra bag for changing into.

"Hey, I could get used to lookin' at those abs." Sam smiled and tickled Freddie's stomach. He smiled and did the same. She squealed like a little girl while running away and yelling "stop! No! Ah!"

They were so adorable.

We piled into the car and headed off to the beach.

**Freddie's POV**

The beach we were headed to was called Akli Beach Park. It was relatively small but everyone I know who been here said it's amazing. I also did some research online and found comments about the beach. A lot of them said it was beautiful and calm. Unlike other ones from people in jail that said 'who cares about the beach? Get me outta this rat hole!'

The drive was only about 15 minutes long. When we got there we picked a spot to set up the beach chairs and umbrellas we brought with us.

We set the four chair up a in a row and the two umbrellas behind them for some shade.

We brought a couple of boogey boards and Spence and I immediately got in the water with them. Carls a Sam wanted to stay at our spot and tan. Sam promise she'd come down later, though.

**Carly's POV**

"So," Sam said after a few minutes. "Seen any cute guys yet? You could use yourself a boyfriend. We could go on double dates and such."

"Sam. I can't just go around desperately looking for cute guys to call my boyfriend."

"Well, how else are you gonna get one?"

"Actually, I was gonna tell you, I'm kind of starting to like Brad."

"Really? You guys would be cute together." she told me as she smiled

"You think? I just think he's really smart and cute and he makes fudge!"

"So what were you thinking when you thought I liked him? Ya know, like four months ago at the lock-in?" Boy. That was a crazy night.

"I don't know. I tried my absolute best to get you and him together because I wanted you to have a nice boyfriend. But now that you and Freddie are together, Brad is totally available!" I shrieked.

"Ask him out." she said simply.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You should. Tomorrow, just hang out with him between classes, sit with him at lunch. I bet he'll instantly fall in love with you. Every guy does. You're just so darn lovable!"

I laughed and we went back to our tanning.

_A/N _

_id like to thank _

_Seddieluvr1376_

_and_

_seddieSUPERFAN101_

_for review to the first chapter_

_thanks for reading! please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

iForget- 3

_A/N sorry for the super long wait. school has begun *barf* so please dont expect weekly updates. im going to be very busy. i will update when i can but please to understanding it'll be hard. hope you enjoy this chapter._

_disclaimer: jeez. must i tell you again? i no own!_

**Sam's POV**

After an hour or so me and Carls went in the ocean with Freddie and Spencer. It was really fun. We caught a couple crabs, did some boogey boarding and Freddie found a shell that was shaped like a heart. I told him I thought it was stupid but I ran to put it back with our stuff. Truthfully, I loved it.

After a while we went back to our chairs and had sandwiches. They were ham, so I finished before everyone else at a record breaking time.

We decided we all wanted to change and just hang out for the rest of the day.

Carly got our bag with our stuff in it and the boys took their bag. The nice thing about this beach is it has a locker room type thing since the people who come here love to take walks on the beach after they swim.

We were gonna meet up with Spencer and Fredweird in about half an hour, since me and Carls had to fix our hair.

We got into the locker room which was surprisingly REALLY nice. It had half lockers, sinks with mirrors and blow dryers, showers, and changing rooms.

We rinsed off in the showers, put our clothes on and dryer our hair. It all only took about twenty minutes and everything was going fine until my blow dryer stopped working. My hair was almost dry though, so it didn't matter.

We put on our shoes and I had on a necklace and Carly wore a few bracelets.

Finally, we finished and we packed up our swimsuits and headed out. The guys must have been sitting there forever.

"Finally! How long does it take for two teenage girls to get ready?" Spencer asked

We started cracking up. Freddie smirked a little too.

"Oh Spence." was all our answer was.

It was really nice outside. We walked along the side of the beach for a little bit. Then Freddie said he wanted to walk with me alone.

"We can walk on the pier and watch the sunset." he suggested

"I think that sounds really nice." I said with a smile.

"So what do you want us to do?" Carly asked.

"You can walk on the beach or go-" I was cut off

"Can we get ice cream?" Spencer wanted ice cream I guess.

We all laughed "sure Spence. I saw a little shop down over there" Carly explained as she pointed ahead of her.

The pier was behind us and we agreed to meet back at our chairs after sunset. Both boys had their cell phones (me and Carly don't have pockets)

"Alright see ya guys later! Have fun!" Carly said.

"Okay" me and Freddork told her at the same time.

We started walking towards the pier which was probably a football field's length away.

"I've always liked watching sunsets. They're beautiful." I told my boyfriend.

He looked at me and smiled "just like you."

I rolled my eyes. "Cheesy"

He laughed "so. That doesn't mean it isn't true" he told me as he grabbed my hand.

"Well," I tried to think of a good comeback, but failed so instead I said "I think it's sweet"

He grinned and looked ahead and looked like he had a feeling of accomplishment.

"You're such a nub." I laughed

"Excuse me?" he said, again, while smiling. This boy sure does love to smile.

"I said you're a nub. But you're a hot nub. And a very good boyfriend." I explained. I was smiling too.

"That's more like it." he laughed.

We continued to walk towards the pier. We were almost there. We just had to walk under it, then to the side so we could get on top.

When we were under the pier Freddie pulled me by both my hands and pulled me close so that I was facing him, our bodies touching.

"I love you."

"That came outta nowhere" I said, even though I died every time he told me that.

"What? I'm not allowed to tell my girlfriend I love her?"

"Never said that. And, I love you too."

His grin widened as he leaned down to kiss me. I took his hands and wrapped them around my waist as I put mine on his neck.

We kissed passionately. Not sloppy and stupidly, but passionately. No 'tongue action' or whatever. Just a sweet kiss that meant the world to me.

I pulled my lips from his and looked into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. I gave him another peck on the lips and stood up on my tip toes to give him a hug.

"I really do love you Fredward. A lot."

I could tell he was smiling again as he said "i know. I love you a lot too."

We pulled from our hug and I grabbed his hand. We ran up to the pier laughing like a couple of kindergarteners.

_Oh well_, I thought _this is going to be the best night ever_.

We were half way down the pier and it was about five minutes till the sunset.

"This has been an amazing day." Freddie said randomly

"Well, duh! You spent it hangin' out with me!" I said kiddingly. I punched him lightly on the arm and in return, he kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes as we took a seat on a bench at the end of the pier.

The very end of the pier wasn't closed off.

"Let's sit up there." I said.

"No way. Too dangerous."

"Come on" I winced "you're my boyfriend, not my dad. Let's go" I said hoping up and letting my feet dangle off the edge.

He gave in and sat next to me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He kissed my nose. I threw my hands around his waist.

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you." I told him

He put his arm around my shoulder

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

"Here comes the sunset." I said. I sat up a bit and tried to shift closer to him. My butt was half way off the platform.

"Freddie I'm slipping a little."

"What?"

And at that moment, I slipped and fell off the edge of the pier.

**Freddie's POV**

Just as the sun is about to set Sam says something to me and when I look over, she has fallen off the pier.

"Freddie!" I hear her scream just as she enters the water.

"I'm coming!" I yell back as I dive into the water.

She isn't trying to swim and it almost looks like she's sinking. I grab her and swim her back to shore. I was scared so it didn't take too long.

I lay her on the sand and look at her. The side of her head is bleeding a lot. She must have hit it on the post as she fell.

"Someone call 911!" I screamed I submerged my phone in water when I jumped in after Sam.

A few people got out there phones and dialed the three numbers.

"Can I use someone's phone please?" I needed to call Carly and Spencer.

A woman handed me her phone and I called Carly.

"Carly please get down by the pier! Sam fell off and now she unconscious!"

"We're on our way!" Carly shrieked into the phone.

I looked down at Sam. I tried to shake her little bit to wake her up, but she seemed so fragile.

"Sam? Sam are you there?"

She moaned a little bit. Her eyes fluttered and she spoke my name ever so softly. "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

A tear slipped down my cheek "I love you too Sammy."

"My head...hurts." her voice faded as she slipped into unconsciousness once again.

"No no no. Sam. Please. Wake up." I was crying. I didn't know what was going to happen.

Just then, as if on cue, I hear sirens coming closer and closer.

It drove onto the beach a parked next to us. A few men in uniforms rushed out with a stretcher and carefully took Sam from me put her on it. They lifted it into the van.

Just as all of this was happening Carly arrived with Spencer.

"Oh my god! Sam! Freddie! What happened?" Carly screamed. I was still crying. I really hoped Sam would be okay. I was about to answer her when another man in a uniform came up to me.

"You know her right? You're coming with us?"

"Yes of course. She's my girlfriend. And their friend."

"Well hurry along son. We can talk on the way."

_Well? what did you think. i was pleased at how it turned out. i was debating, eben before i put this story up, about how i should deliver this whole scene. please PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought. REVIEW! _

_xoxo_

-T3


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello! I am really proud of myself for updating so fast :P your probably all thinking "fast? Seriously? WTH?" but yeah. It's just because I never get to use my computer and I have school and stuffs :P well I really hope you like it and that its long enough. Sorry Im not good at write A LOT of stuff but I can write. Stuff. Yeah know. READ!_

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN iCARLY! Im not even related to Dan… **

**Freddie POV**

We piled into the back of a police car. The man in the police uniform, who said his name was Anthony, sat in the passenger seat. Another officer drove us to the hospital, following the ambulance closely along the way.

I was so scared. I had never been in a situation like this before. I didn't know what to do, who to talk to, what questions to ask or what I should think! All I knew was that I wanted Sam to be okay. I loved her way too much to even THINK of letting her go.

Finally, I built up the courage to say something to Anthony. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm not quite sure." he replied, "I didn't get a real good look at your friend but she seemed pretty banged up."

Carly had been crying too. "I just hope she alright." she said through sobs. Anthony simply nodded, looking straight ahead. That didn't give me a good feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After what seemed like forever, we reached the hospital. We all got out of the car quickly, anxious to receive any kind of information relating to Sam. As we walked (more like ran) through the entrance, we were greeted by several nurses, who told us we had to stay in the waiting room until they could figure out what was wrong with Sam.

Carly immediately called Melanie and Pam to tell them what had happened. Spencer and I just sat there, not really knowing what to do or what to say.

"I'm scared, Spencer." I said, after a moment of silence.

"I know kiddo. I'm scared too. She's like my baby sister. Life just wouldn't be right without her."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I honestly do. She's the toughest chick I know. But you just gotta stay strong, no matter what happens." he said.

I could hear sorrow in his voice. Was he implying that she... might not...make it? No. She will. I couldn't think like that. I just had to stay positive. She'll be okay and when she is, I'll take her to dinner and then we'll watch a movie and everything will be back to normal. But how could I know for sure?

Before I could think anything else, the doctor came out of the room and stood in front of us. He looked to be in his late 40's or early 50's with some gray hair. He seemed wise and I was glad he was the one taking care of Sam. We all stood to greet him.

"Hello. I am Doctor Corey. Are you all friends of Samantha's? He asked us.

"Yeah. Is she gonna be okay?" I said nervously. I needed to know. Carly had finally stopped crying, all though her eyes were puffy and red. I had let a few tears slip out back at the beach and on the way here, but I didn't want to be dramatic, so for the sake of everyone else, I held them in.

"She is definitely going to live." I could hear everyone sigh of relief. We continued to listen as he spoke, though. "We are not sure, however, what the outcome of this accident will be." he stated. What the heck was that supposed to mean.

"Huh?" Carly asked, just as confused as I was.

"Well, she hit her head very hard. We aren't sure if that will affect her system in any way. And, we are going to need to perform surgery on her. Are you her legal guardian?" Doctor Corey asked, directing his question toward Spencer.

"No, sir. She's like a sister to me, but no." From his tone, I could tell he was becoming more and more concerned and worried for Sam by the second.

"Can you gain contact with a parent of hers?"

Carly sniffled, then answered him "I can call her mom. Do you need to talk to her?"

"Yes. I would like to speak with her please. Just to confirm this is all okay with her."

Her mom would say yes, no doubt. Sure, she's an obnoxious, rude, slob of a mother and doesn't really seem to care for Sam, but deep down, she loves her a lot and wouldn't hesitate to keep her healthy and well. And I know Sam feels the same way. We've talked about it before.

Doctor Corey went off to talk with Sam's mom, leaving Spencer, Carly and I simply waiting.

"She's going to be okay." Carly said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself more than anyone. "We know that."

Spencer nodded and closed his eyes. He looked to be in deep thought. I didn't bother him, and Carly didn't say anything else.

I closed my eyes as well and prayed for Sam. I just wanted her to be all right. I knew she would live, but at what cost?

A nurse came over to the waiting room.

"Hello. You are all here for Ms. Samantha Pucket?" she asked, and we just nodded our heads. "Doctor Corey is preparing for the surgery now. It's a simple one, just closing the wound on her head. The entire procedure should only take approximately thirty minutes. We'll give you the results then." We all nodded again.

"Thank you." Spencer said

"Oh and here's your phone." she gave Carly back here PearPhone just before she walked off to the surgical room.

XXXXX

**Carly's POV**

Thirty minutes to people sitting anxiously in a waiting room for the surgery of their loved one to be over seems like an eternity. We didn't do anything except exchange a few pointless words about random subjects and think about Sam. She would be okay. We all knew that for sure. I kept telling myself that-out loud and in my mind- to try to ease my nervousness. I know I shouldn't be nervous, but, me being the way I am, it's a natural thing. I just want her to come out of that room looking the way she did yesterday. For all of our sakes. Especially Freddie. Granted, he would love her no matter what, but if something went wrong, he in particular would have the hardest time getting over it.

Since Sam and Freddie started dating, they were practically inseparable. They did everything together and told each other everything. At first, it was a bit weird. But, after I got over it, nothing was really all that different. We were still the best of friends, iCarly was pretty much the same, we went to the groovy smoothie, and Sam still hit and made fun of Freddie. The only thing that changed was the fact that they kissed. (A lot, might I add). We've all been through so much together and I don't know if Freddie would forgive himself if anything happened to Sam, even if it wasn't his fault.

I looked around. We were all literally on the edges of our seats waiting for Sam. I could feel the tension and nervousness in the air. I just wanted to look up and see the big door sing open. I wanted Dr. Corey to walk out and tell us about Sam. Tell us that she was okay and everything had gone as planned.

So when I looked up, there he was. Walking out of the room and towards us.


End file.
